The Time Traveller
by freiheit89
Summary: Meaghan come close to death when she's chased into an allyway by a man bent on killing her. Then, she's suddenly in Germany....During the year 2004....What will happen to her? Will she survive in a time that is not her own?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Do you know what haunts me? The guy I like and WRITERS BLOCK! -Rina

I ran down an empty alleyway. What was happening? One second, I'm walking home from my friends, the next, I'm running away from some ugly goons! I don't even now where they came from, they just appeared out of nowhere. Oh crap, a dead end! I turned around and they were right at the end, blocking my only escape route.

One of them started walking towards me, smiling mencingly. He took a gun out from his belt loop. "Come here Meaghan." He called.

I just stared. What was I going to do? I had no wepons and I know what I DID have wouldn't help me right now. Unless... I looked at the man, who had now stopped. He raised the gun. Nope. What I did have will not help me right now. I crossed my arms over my face and shut my eyes tightly. I was going to die.

--------------------------------------------

It was warm. I opened my eyes to see a blue sky above me. Was I dead? Had that guy actually killed me and them I'd gone to heaven? I stood up and looked around. I was still in an alleyway and my brown-blonde curls were hanging in my face, wet and dirty. I pulled them back into a cheerleaders ponytail, picked up my backpack, and walked out into the street. People stared. I looked down at myself. My clothes were wrinkled and dirty. This was deffinitly NOT heaven. I started walking, to where, I didn't know. I just knew I needed to stay somewhere here in---where WAS I anyway?

I listened carefully to the civillions talking. German? I looked around for the second time. There German street signs and billboards. Well I think I'm in Germany, I thought to myself. It felt different though. Pedestrians walked and talked on their cell phones. Wait, their very OLD cell phones. I took mine out of the backpack, slim and small. Once again, people stared, but this time, at my phone, not my face.

"Where did you get that?" Asked an amazed sounding girl, only a few years older than me by the looks of it.

"Um....I have connections." Then I thought of something. "Can you tell me something?" The girl nodded. "What's the date today?"

"October tenth. Why?"

"Well its a new phone, the time and date isn't right."

"Oh. Well its October tenth, 2004, at about noon." she smiled sweetly. Wait again, 2004?!

Oh man! Had I done it again? "Thank you." I mumbled, and walked away, shoving my phone deep into my pocket. I HAD done it again. I had went back in time without knowing. I actually did this frequently. Last time this happened, I found myself in 1950. And although it had been a bummer, with little TV, it had helped me on my social studies.

Great. How long would this one last? The 1950s one lasted at least two weeks. Well, I might as well make some money to live off of here. I looked around. I could speak German no problem. But getting a job with the clothes I had on, that might be a problem.

"Hey. I got my trustfund today. I had SO much money." I heard a woman tell her friend. The trustfund. Thats it! I had a trust fund. If I could get it, then find someone to exchange it to Euros, I would be all set. I walked for about 20 minutes when I finally found a bank.

I went up to a nice looking teller and asked her if she spoke english. I figured it would be much easier for me to get my point across in my native tongue.

"Why yes I do hun, what would you like today?" On the way here I had come into some money. Someone had thought I was homeless, which I was right at this point. I had just enough to get a shirt and a skort, and enough left over to at least get something to eat if this didn't work out.

"Well you see, I just moved in with my sister and well, I need money. My mother told me I could get my trustfund out, only," I put on my sadest look, " I don't know how."

"Hmmm....Do you have your mother's bank card?"

It just so happened that I did. No. I didn't steal it. I had needed shoes so she'd given it to me. I wonder if I used it in 2004 that it would charge her in 2010....

"Well then---"

I walked out about an hour later, with lots of money. It had been canadian but the teller had changed it to Euros for me. Now food. Ooh. A McDonalds! Yum.

Well now that I have a full tummy, I can think straight. Shelter. I wonder if there was an old apartment building that would rent for a cheap price. I was a perfect liar. And master of disguise.

I needed my hair changed somehow. I had been multiple people before. I could do it again. I thought about it for a second. Red haired-green-eyed woman in her twentys named..... Courtney! There, big sister Courtney Lockheart. I could use make-up to make myself look older. I would keep my name. Meaghan Lockheart. I would get a job and so would 'Courtney'. I had it all planned out. Lets just hope it works out. 


	2. Chapter 2

There. Settled. Finally!

I had found an apartment to rent. I had rented it as Courtney and everything. The apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. All fully furnished. But I replaced things like sheets and couch covers and throws. Now, the only thing left to do was to register myself for school. Who knew how long I would be here. I sat down to see what was on TV. I found a game show I liked and thought about how I would live. There was plenty of money left, but it would run out soon enough. I yawned and layed down. Tomorrow. I would figure things out tomorrow.

I woke up still on the couch. It took me a second to remember where I was. In the Germany of 2004. I hopped up, got dressed, and changed to Courtney. A red-head wig and Green-colored contacts went perfect together. As far as anyone I had met so far knew, Meaghan was still in Canada, packing for the move and was going to be here tomorrow. Now I had to find a school close enough to walk to.

"Hallo Courtney." Called my landlord, Murrey. "Have you settled alright?"

I smiled a smile that always had people dumbstruck. "Very much so. Danke for giving me a place at such a low price. I truly needed it."

"No problem. Always happy to help. Anyway, hope I get to meet Meaghan soon."

"Yes. She should be here early tomorrow at the latest. Speaking of which, I have to register her for a school and shes a total walker, you know any schools nearby?"

"Sure do. Magdenburg High. Perfect school for teens. Small drug-use rate and everything."

Hmmm...."Ok. Thank you." and at that, I walked away.

I found it easily and walked inside. The school wasn't small, by all means, but it wasn't huge either. It was just the right size for a small town girl like me. I walked around dumbly untill I finally found the office. I had called last night and told them I was coming. To my luck, alot of people here spoke english, so I didn't really have a problem there.

"Hallo. I'm Courtney. I have a meeting with principal Bayner." I told the secretary.

"Oh yes. We talked on the phone last night. Just a sec." And with that, she dissapeared down a short hallway and into a doorway. I turned around and leaned against the desk, watching the kids I would be going to school with. A boy that looked the same age as me walked in. He kept his head down as he came in so all I saw was dreads at first.

Then, he looked up at me strangely. No, it couldn't be, I thought. Then the secretary came back and handed me some sheets. "The principal's not in right now so if you could just fill in these sheets here and then give them back before you leave, your sister can start tomorrow." She turned to the boy in the corner. "What do you need Tom?"

I knew it. Tom Kaulitz, or rather, a young Tom. "I need this photocopied for . Five of them." He told her.

"Ok then." The woman took the sheet from his hand and put them into a mechine. It was old. Like everything else. Well old to me. That was probably the newest technology to them. I filled out the papers quickly and put them on the desk.

"There you go. Meaghan will be here tomorrow." The secretary turned and smiled.

"Ok. Thank you. Have a wonderful day."

"You to." I left and thought hard all the way home. I would have to be more careful. What if Tom saw the resemblance between Meaghan and Courtney? Oh well. Fix that bridge when I get there I guess.

The next morning was hectact. I had to gather all the supplies I had bought two days before and lug them to school. Then, after meeting with the principal, getting my locker assignment, I was brought into the first class I had that day. Biology.

Principal Bayner knocked on the door and we were let in. She whispered something to the teacher and the kids stared at me. I kind of knew what it was like to be new. But not in the middle of a school year.

came up to me and said, "Good luck." Then she was gone. The teacher came up to me and smiled.

"Hi. I'm ." She told me, then she turned to the class. "Class, this is Meaghan Lockheart. She came all the way from Canada to study our culture. Isn't that wonderful?"

I heard a few Hey's and Hi's, but other then that, I could tell I would have a hard time making friends.

turned back to me and gestured to the back ot the class room. "You can sit with the twins for now." I looked up and I almost fainted. Great, I was the same age as the Kaulitz-twins, and I would be sitting with them. My fears of Tom noticing how similar Courtney and I looked came flooding back.

I walked to the back and sat at the chemistry table on the far side, next to Bill. I kept my head down. I was a naturally shy person anyway but---

"Hallo, I'm Bill." Bill's voice made me snap my head up and smile quickly. I was shy, not rude.

"Hey." I took out my iPod touch. Probably a bad idea seeing as they wern't even made yet, but I'll just say I had connections to prototypes. I put the little ear bud under my hair and into my ear. I couldn't remember if these types of head phones were made but at least I could still listen to future Bill's voice, Which was probably an even worse idea.

"Whoa." Bill leaned over and whispered. "Two questions, what is that, and WHO is that?" He pointed out the 'Humanoid' album cover.

"Ummm....Its an iPod. And thats a band I like." What?? What else could I say? 'Well its an iPod touch that's going to be made in 2008 and thats YOU in 2009?' I hope you just didn't tell me I should've said that....

"Wow. I love that cover."

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome." My face felt hot. I was probably redder then hell right now.

Then a piece of paper landed in front of me. I looked up again and saw Bill looking at the front of the class, 'I did it' clearly written on his face. I picked it up and read it.

_**"Since you're new, you probably need someone awesome to have lunch with, right?"**_

_**"Sure. Know anybody like that?"**_ I placed the paper back in front of him when the teacher turned her back. He unfolded it and sent a mock glare in my direction. I smiled and kept my face on the teacher.

"_**Oh Haha. Guess we got a comedian here..... FINALLY. Someone who can put a stop my brother's lameass jokes. :-)"**_

Was it just me, or was I flirting with Bill Kaulitz?? _**"His jokes are probably not that bad. And By the way, yeah, I could use someone to eat with..."**_

Bill smiled and quickly scribbled something back. _**"Cool. Can't wait. ;-)"**_

I smiled back and shoved the note into my binder as the teacher came through to tell me about the work they had been doing. this should be fun....Not.


End file.
